emperorinamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Edicts from the 5th Year of Yuanlu
This is a record of the edicts and court documents passed by the Shaozhi Emperor, during the 5th year of the Yuanlu era. The Shaozhi Emperor took over the Imperial duties on the 7th of 9th, and was enthroned on the 23rd of the 11th month of this year. In all, during the 4 months of the Yuanlu era which were under Xiao Xuyu's reign, a total of 50 commands were issued by the Emperor. Ninth Month # Edict 5YL-09-01 - Accepting the duty and Imperial mantle, succeeding the Yuanlu Emperor. (8th of 9th) # Court Memorandum 5YL-9-01 - punishing 16 officials for breaking court protocol. (13th of 9th) # Court Memorandum 5YL-9-02 - sending 1,000 taels to support Xiazhou prefect's local history. (13th of 9th) # Court Memorandum 5YL-9-03 - setting the frequency of audiences at thrice a month. (18th of 9th) # Edict 5YL-9-01 - setting the date of the Coronation Rite on the 14th of 11th. (20th of 9th) # Court Memorandum 5YL-9-04 - memorandising officials outside the court not to send additional gifts for the Enthronement Ceremony (24th of 9th) Tenth Month # Edict 5YL-10-01 - ordering the release of the Prince of Xianyang (1st of 10th) # Memo 5YL-10-01 - ordering an Imperial Physician to be assigned to Consort Dowager Ji (4th of 10th) # Edict 5YL-10-02 - appointing Ge Yueyun as replacement Prefect of Yaozhou (4th of 10th) # Missive 5YL-10-01 - urging the Sangha of the Donghai Sect, the government-sponsored Buddhist sec, to put aside their differences and agree on a new Master. (4th of 10th) # Secret Letter 5YL-10-01 - letter to Le Suwan, secretly renaming her as Le Lanzhen. (5th of 10th) # Memo 5YL-10-02 - letter to Shi Dayong, Minister of Law, regarding 26 people denied the Imperial Amnesty. (10th of 10th) # Edict 5YL-10-03 - letter to the Ministries of the Navy and of Works, regarding appropriations to repair a canal. (13th of 10th) # Edict 5YL-10-04 - letter to the Ministry of Law and the Censorate, invalidating the list of 26 and including them in the upcoming Imperial Amnesty. (18th of 10th) # Memo 5YL-10-03 - memo to the Grand Secretaries about the letter from Fen Xixian. (26th of 10th) # Edict 5YL-10-05 - edict announcing the grant of noble rank (Baron 2nd Class, of Courage and Loyalty) to the ambassador Xiu Zhen. (30th of 10th) # Memo 5YL-10-04 - rejecting the proposal to move the palace for winter. (30th of 10th) # Memo 5YL-10-05 - commanding an estimate of the costs for refurbishing the Hunting Preserve around Lake Lübo. (30th of 10th) Eleventh Month # Memo 5YL-11-01 - ordering the Empress to confer the rank of Chosen Attendant on Shen Qingni. (3rd of 11th) # Memo 5YL-11-02 - requesting Xiao Xuheng, the Prince of Xianyang, to be ready for summons. (3rd of 11th) # Memo 5YL-11-03 - approving the Ministry of Civil Service preparing for next year's triennial Service Review. (4th of 11th) # [[Edict 5YL-11-01|'Edict 5YL-11-01']] - the Enthronement Declaration of the Shaozhi Emperor. (5th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-02 - to the Palace Kitchen, regarding the menu for dinner. (7th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-03 - to the Metalwork Office, approving the decoration fittings. (7th of 11th) # Memo 5YL-11-04 - to the Imperial Master of Ceremonies, regarding fireworks storage. (7th of 11th) # Memo 5YL-11-05 - to the Imperial Judicial Reviewer, regarding the theft of 6 cannon. (10th of 11th) # Missive 5YL-11-01 - to the representatives of the Donghai Buddhists, Lotus Buddhists, Quanzhen Masters and Mazuists, requesting that they begin their prayers for the Enthronement. (14th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-04 - to the Consorts, pointing out their duties for the Enthronement. (16th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-05 - edict to the whole Empire, declaring Xiao Xuyan the Prince of Shuoyang a traitor after his rebellion. (17th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-06 - edict to various military commanders, exhorting them to improve their defences. (17th of 11th) # Memo 5YL-11-06 - to the Empress, approving her holding the Pageant of 1 Shaozhi. (20th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-07 - to the Capital Garrisons mobilising them for war. (20th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-08 - to the Ministry of War, preparing war supplies. (20th of 11th) # Memo 5YL-11-07 - to the Prefect of Tanzhou, granting 50 acres of fertile land to the family of Cabbage, an eunuch who died in the line of duty. (24th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-09 - to the Ministry of Law, exonerating the 26 who were denied amnesty previously. (27th of 11th) # Edict 5YL-11-10 - to the Magistrates of the Capital, ordering a stop to the practice of selling the flesh of executed criminals for consumption. (30th of 11th) # Memo 5YL-11-08 - ordering the Empress to confer the rank of Chosen Attendant on Ye Anni (30th of 11th) Twelfth Month # Edict 5YL-12-01 - sentencing 28 officials to lifelong dismissal and exile to Ruzhou for conspiracy. (4th of 12th) # Edict 5YL-12-02 - sentencing Mao Huang, Lang Xuan and Gao Shaochen to death, but sparing their families to exile instead. (4th of 12th) # Edict 5YL-12-03 - sentencing five more senior officials to be given 200 strokes of the staff. (4th of 12th) # Edict 5YL-12-04 - approving the refurbishment of the Imperial Hunting Grounds. (7th of 12th) # Verbal Command 5YL-12-01 - announcing the victory over Xiao Xuyan, and granting three ranks of nobility to General Xu Jing. (10th of 12th) # Memo 5YL-12-01 - appointing Guo Jianzhi as Right Vice-Reviewer in Court. (12th of 12th) # Memo 5YL-12-02 - ordering Guo Jianzhi to investigate reports of corruption in the granaries, submitted by the returning army. (13th of 12th) # Memo 5YL-12-03 - appointing Feng Keshan as Right Vice-Head of the Imperial Academy. (15th of 12th) # Verbal Command 5YL-12-02 - dealing with three additional vassals who have come uninvited for the New Year Audience. (20th of 12th) # Missive 5YL-12-01 - to two vassals, chiding them for not arriving to the New Year Audience in time. (20th of 12th) # Edict 5YL-12-05 - to the Ministry of Defence, ordering them to prepare support for the Falangse army. (23rd of 12th) # Edict 5YL-12-06 - to the Ministry of Defence, withdrawing the order for the breechloaders to be sent to the Falangse army. (24th of 12th) # Edict 5YL-12-07 - to the Arsenal, about supporting the gunsmiths' experimentation. (24th of 12th)